I. Field of the Invention
This invention is in the general field of treating and caring for damaged fingernails or the like.
The invention is even more particularly directed to a covering for a damaged fingernail or the like.
The invention is even more particularly directed to a method of applying a covering to a damaged fingernail or the like and the method of treating damaged fingernails in general.
II. Description of the Prior Art
In the past when one has had a damaged fingernail it has either been left unattended or has been covered by a conventional, existing material such as a bandaid, adhesive tape, transparent adhesive tape, an artificial fingernail, adhesive material, or the like.
We know of no prior art wherein a properly shaped pre-cut material has been used or obtainable. In that sense there is no prior art. Further, there has been no suggestion in the past of the use of a clear vinyl material for this purpose. Although such vinyl materials are available for other purposes, it appears that this is a unique use for such material. In this sense, further, there is no prior art.